Rock star Hogwarts
by jubee
Summary: Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts is very different, it has all been changed thats to one muggle rock gig.
1. Default Chapter

© Harry Potter and Characters are JK Rowling's and also copy written to Warner Brother too! I didn't make any of these Characters up (unless stated) Plot of the story IS mine!  
  
Questioning Dudley  
  
Harry Potter – the boy who lived, woke up in his small bedroom and the back of his Aunt's and Uncles (the Dursleys) house!  
It was the summer holidays again – the last summer holidays Harry had to have being stuck with his dreadful family, because after this next year he'd be a full trained wizard – as long as he gets all the N.E.W.Ts he needed) and will go on to further training to be an Auror down in London!  
At the moment it was 8am and Harry had just woken up by the sound of Dudley – his over grown cousin complaining about the size portion of his breakfast! – Petunia was still only giving them half a grape fruit every morning, just to help Dudley lose some of the weight, which he had done! But yet he still always complained about his portion every morning!  
Harry got out of his bed and stretched – looking at the open window, which he always kept open for Hedwig to fly freely in and out as she pleases! Hedwig – his snowy white owl was out delivering a letter to his best friends Ron and Hermione who were both at Ron's house – The Burrow! He had written to thank then for sending him some really food and when would he be joining them in The Burrow!  
After Harry and stretched himself out, he went over to his wardrobe and took out a pair of black trousers and a black tee shirt and headed towards the bathroom for his morning shower!  
  
"HAAAAARRY POOOOTTER!?!" Uncle Vernon shouted from the bottom of the stairs after ten minutes of Harry being in the shower! Harry grabbed a towel and covered his lower body, rolling his eyes! And opened his mouth at the exact same time Vernon's voice came floating up stairs again.  
"I told you, you are only to have five minute showers! It's bad enough we're paying for your food, clothes, bills and room but you're not to spend ages running up our water bills!" Vernon stopped, and Harry – who had mimed exactly what his Uncle had said, closed his mouth!  
Five minutes later when Harry was dried and dressed, he went down stairs into the kitchen to get his piece of grapefruit! Just as he opened the living room door he came face to face with his Uncle who grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room, slamming the door behind them.  
"You were in there five more minutes than you were yesterday, that means no shower tomorrow boy! If you're not going to pay us your keep – which being 17 you should by now! Then I won't have you disobeying the rules, do you hear me?"  
"Clearly, but you know I would get a job..."  
"Are you serious? No I'm not having you go out there and get a job! Who knows what you'll say to the people you work for! Oh then they would tell the News and before you got home at the end of your first day there would be camera's and reporters blocking our house! No boy you're not going anywhere!" Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, muttering!  
  
He entered the kitchen and saw Dudley sitting at the table, his face was purple and he looked angry! He was also muttering something under his breath.  
"Huh what was that?" Harry said, assuming he was for some reason talking to him! Dudley looked at Harry as if he'd never seen him before.  
"I wasn't talking to you Potter!"  
"Well then my dear little pig like cousin, who were you talking to? the voices in your head?" Harry said, trying not to laugh, Dudley's face went whiter than Nearly Headless Nick.  
"Don't say that, you know what mum and dad said about you mentioning that again! I was under a spell; I'm not going crazy! The doctor even said so, said I was a nice sane young man!" Dudley said shiftily.  
"Yeah sure you are Duds! So you never told me, WHAT exactly did you hear when you saw the De... I mean the cloaky things?"  
"Nothing, just... nothing!" Dudley said, getting out of his chair and walking into the living room! Harry shook his head and went into the fridge to get his breakfast! 


	2. thinking about that girl

A/N Hey maya)-sleepy, thanks for the review ( I've been trying to think of a follow up chapter for this story for ages, and YAY I've finally got an idea, so hope you like it.  
  
URock Star Hogwarts./u  
  
Thinking about that girl /B  
  
Harry hurried his breakfast, and then got up from the table heading for his bedroom, for his "real" breakfast that Hermione and Ron had sent him. He walked through the living room, past his aunt who had her head pressed hard right against the glass Harry thought it might fall out of it's pane. He shrugged and continued to walk out of the room and up the stairs.  
When he got to the third stair up, he stopped. His aunt had just let out an ear-piercing scream. He heard Dudley scramble off his chair and his uncle came thundering down the stairs to see what was the matter with his wife.  
'What have you done boy?' he accused Harry, who looked at him blankly.  
'I've just walked through the living room, not a crime is it?'  
'Don't sneer at me boy, what did you do to your aunty...?' but Harry didn't get a chance to answer as his aunt was beckoning his uncle, who looked suspiciously at Harry and then walked into the living room. Harry dashed up stairs, checking another date off his calendar.  
'Another week,' he thought to himself happily. He looked around his room and groaned all his belongings had somehow spread around the room that there was no carpet visible. 'Well,' he thought, 'I might as well tidy some of this up now, saves me doing it the day before I go back to Hogwarts.'  
He felt his heart pang; it was going to be his last trip to Hogwarts, after that he'd have to find somewhere else to live, the Dursleys wouldn't want him living with them, and he didn't want to either. He thought about getting a flat with Hermione and Ron, but that thought melted.  
'Can't live with people who don't seem to care about me, okay I get food from them but no notes, and they're both huddled together at the Burrow and I'm stuck here, you'd think they'd have asked me!' he said feeling his temper rise as he chucked an old copy of one of Lockhart's books into his trunk.  
After he'd put his Hogwarts Uniform into his trunk he heard his uncle yell him from the bottom of the stairs, Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of his room-he was seriously fed up of his uncle calling him every 2 seconds about the smallest things.  
'What?' Harry asked lazily, Vernon just said 'down here' and walked into the living room-Harry followed, and was shocked to see 3 people he knew sitting there.  
  
'Hi Harry,' Hermione said standing up and wrapping her arms around Harry. Harry was taken back and just mumbled "Hey".  
'Care to explain yourself boy?' Vernon said standing in front of Petunia and Dudley as if protecting them, Harry smiled. 'I asked them here, it's my home too-and they're my friends!' he smiled as he watched his uncle turned purple.  
'Yeah, that's right and we're going to help him pack because he's coming home with us!' Ron said, also standing up, the Dursleys backed further against the opposite wall.  
  
'So,' said Harry in his bedroom, talking to Ron, Hermione and Mr Weasley, 'So, does anyone care to enlighten me?' Mr Weasley filled Harry in about the Ministry thinking it was "best" for him to go to the Burrow for the last few days of the holiday, so he could go with them to Diagon Alley to get their new books and equipment and also to go to Kings Cross station with them.  
Hermione jumped into the conversation as soon as Mr Weasley stopped for breath, 'and we're going to a real gig- not just any gig Harry. A rock one, with two of my favourite bands!' Harry looked at Ron as Hermione dug something out of her pocket.  
'Some muggle bands, she's been going on about them for ages. Actually looking at them, they look-well, not the type of band Hermione will like.' Hermione scowled at him and handed Harry a leaf let.  
  
BR B EVANESCENCE / HIM UK TOUR /B  
  
Harry read the top line, and then saw pictures of the band underneath, one of the bands had 5 members in, all male- who Harry noticed, seemed to like wearing make up. Ron sniggered at that fact. The other band, wasn't what Harry would have called a band-there was only a picture of a girl. Harry felt his heart in his throat, she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, so perfect.  
'And we're going to see them?' Harry said finally, Hermione nodded jumping slightly. 'Awesome!' Harry said and he started getting the rest of his belongings into his trunk, thinking about that girl.  
  
HR A/n I'm aware that sucked, my mind just went blank in the middle. :S sorry!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it anyways. 


End file.
